EXCHANGE!
by Risuki Taka
Summary: Ada rumor di SMA Hiyori yang mengatakan jika ada orang yang berciuman di tangga halaman sekolah saat bulan berwarna jingga, jiwa mereka bisa tertukar. Apa benar?/"..Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Ini bukan buat kamu tau!"/"UWAAA! Bi-bibirku yang perawaaan!.."/ "Ada apa Sa– eh? Si-siapa kamu!.."/RnR please


"_Ne, ne, _kalian tau nggak?"

"_Nani?_"

"Katanya, kalo ada orang yang berciuman di tangga halaman sekolah saat bulan berwarna jingga," gadis itu memberi jeda sebentar, agar terkesan misterius sehingga membuat kawan-kawannya makin merapat, "Jiwa mereka bisa tertukar!"

"Eh, masa sih!"

"Oh, itu? Aku pernah mendengarnya!"

"Ah, aku kurang percaya sama cerita seperti itu!"

"Eh, dari pada ngomongin itu, tuh ada Sasuke-sama! Kyaaaa!"

"Uwaaa! Seperti biasa, Sasuke pasti selalu nempel dengan Naruto yang ceriwis itu!"

"Masa bodoh dengan Naruto, kita semua itu nggak ada yang tertarik sama dia. Yang penting itu Sasuke-samaaa~ Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama!"

Suasana sekolah yang tadinya ramai semakin gaduh dan jeritan para siswa –terutama kaum hawa- makin menggema dan nyaring saat mereka melihat sosok idola sekolah berambut emo bak ekor ayam, Sasuke Uchiha yang setiap hari selalu bersama seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik. Suara jeritan makin terdengar makin keras sehingga membuat telinga terasa tuli.

"Hey, Naruto, apa kamu mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis tadi?" tanya lelaki berambut biru donker, Sasuke.

"Apa? Percakapan 'Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama hari ini semakin tampan ya!' gitu?" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu sambil meniru gaya para fans girl Sasuke dengan gaya centil sembari menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Bukan, _Dobe_, dan gayamu menirukan gadis-gadis itu sungguh menjijikkan," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik.

"Terus? Percakapan 'Masa bodoh dengan Naruto, kita semua nggak ada yang tertarik sama dia.' Gitu?" Naruto memberi tatapan mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan itu, _Baka Dobe_. Maksudku, percakapan tentang rumor itu."

"Oh, yang katanya kalau ciuman di tangga depan halaman sekolah saat bulan berwarna jingga jiwa mereka akan tertukar?"

"Hn, apa kamu percaya dengan rumor itu?"

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Tentu saja aku tak percaya, _Teme_! Itu hanya gosip belaka!" Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke, kita ke kelas! Aku sudah tak sabar melihat Sakura-_chan_! Kangen, hihihi.."

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-4.

.

.

.

.

.

**EXCHANGE!**

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC tingkat dewa, maybe Typo, Gaje, alur (mungkin) kecepetan

**Pairing : **NaruSaku (SasuSaku little bit)

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship & Fantasy(maybe?)

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Orange Moon! Kiss?!**

Suasana kelas 2-4 terlihat sangat ramai seperti biasa, selagi jam pelajaran belum dimulai. Namun suasana itu menjadi hening saat mereka mendengar suara debrakan pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang yang diiringi dengan suara teriakan seorang lelaki.

"Sakura-_chaaaaan_!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis berambut _pink _sebahu dari belakang. Gadis itu terkejut, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting –entah karena dia malu atau marah-. Dengan reflek, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung meninju wajah Naruto.

BUK!

"Jangan sembarangan memelukku, _Hentai!_" teriak gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Sakura Haruno.

"Ehehehe, _gomen _Sakura-_chan_, aku kangen sama kamu!" Naruto kembali mencoba tuk memeluk Sakura namun gadis itu langsung menendangnya.

Teman-teman kelas 2-4 yang melihat itu tertawa. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini dan kelakuan konyol Naruto. Hey, apakah kalian belum kenal dengan Naruto ini?

Naruto Uzumaki, siswa kelas 2-4 SMA Hiyori, seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun maniak ramen. Ia bukan seorang yang jenius, bukan seorang lelaki keren dan bukan seorang idola sekolah seperti Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya. Ia juga mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan Sasuke, basket.

Namun namanya cukup dikenal karena ia selalu bersama dengan Sasuke sang Idola sekolah. Bahkan para gadis-gadis yang _Fujoshi _tingkat dewa sangat suka sekali meng-_pairing_kan mereka dalam sebuah Fanfiction atau Doujin. Benar-benar miris.

Selain karena bersahabat baik dengan sang Pangeran sekolah, ia juga terkenal anak yang paling konyol di kelas 2-4. Dan juga, semua orang di kelas 2-4 tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura Haruno, gadis yang memiliki rambut _pink_ yang 'dekat' dengan Naruto.

Meskipun Sakura selalu ngomel jika Naruto mendekatinya, namun itu tidak membuat Naruto patah semangat untuk mendekati gadis itu. Baik, cantik, manis, perhatian, pandai, namun cerewet, suka marah-marah, dan memiliki jidat lebar, itulah yang disukai Naruto terhadap Sakura. Menurutnya, itu adalah daya tarik Sakura.

"Nggak bosen apa kamu ngganggu aku terus tiap hari!" Sakura mendengus sembari membuang muka. Naruto hanya nyengir kuda.

Melihat Sasuke lewat di depannya, Sakura langsung berdiri, "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

Naruto yang melihat itu kaget, 'Kenapa kalau sama Sasuke dia selalu ramah banget! Disapa pula!'

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dan menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas, "_Ohayou_,"

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun _udah ngerjain PR Matematika?" tanya Sakura sembari duduk di bangku depan Sasuke.

"Udah, kamu?"

"Udah sih, tapi ada beberapa yang belum. Aku nggak ngerti... Boleh minta ajarin?"

"Hn, mana yang belum bisa?"

Melihat pemandangan 'tak sedap' yang tersajikan di hadapan Naruto ini, membuat ia semakin merasa tak suka dengan sahabatnya yang 'keren' itu. Seluruh gadis di sekolah ini boleh saja Sasuke ambil, asalkan jangan ambil Sakura-_nya _–Eh, hey, sejak kapan Sakura jadi milikmu, Naruto?

Setiap hari Sakura memang suka mendekati Sasuke, ya bukan mendekati seperti cari perhatian atau pedekate sih. Yah, maksudnya perlakuan Sakura terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda 360 derajat. Sasuke selalu dibaik-baikin, diramah-ramahin, diperlakukan secara halus, sedangan Naruto selalu diperlakukan secara kasar, dianiaya, dan selalu diomelin. Dan Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke...

.

.

.

_TEEEEEEETTTT!_

Bel istirahat sudah berkumandang. Seluruh siswa berteriak senang karena bisa lepas dari 'Neraka' sejenak, beberapa dari mereka ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang memakan bento sendiri, dan ada yang memilih untuk tinggal di kelas.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas, "Ugh, baru tiga mata pelajaran saja badan sudah terasa pegal," kemudian Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sejak dari tadi terasa bergetar, "Ukh, perutku lapar sekali. Ah, enaknya kalau beli ramen di kantin!"

Naruto merogoh sakunya dengan riang, tapi...lho, tak ada uang? Naruto segera merogoh kedua saku celananya, merogoh tasnya, namun tak ada uang sepeser pun.

"Sial! Aku lupa bawa uang gara-gara tadi pagi buru-buru! _Kuso_...!" dumel Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arghh, _Kami-sama! _Aku kelaparan!"

"Nih, buatmu."

Terdengar suara feminim yang sangat Naruto suka. Tentu saja tanpa melihat orang itu Naruto tahu siapa perempuan ini.

"Sakura-_chan_? E-eh, ini... Buatku?" Naruto melihat sekotak bento yang tepat berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Y-ya, buat siapa lagi? Habisnya aku kasihan melihat wajahmu yang kelaparan kayak nggak pernah makan selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Lho, Sakura makan apa?"

"Aku punya bento lagi kok..."

"Ah, jadi Sakura sengaja membuatkan bento lagi untukku? Uwaa, aku terharu!"

"E-eh, hey! Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Ini bukan buat kamu tau!" Sakura menekuk tangannya ke depan dadanya sembari membuang muka. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hehehe, iya deh, _Arigatou _Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto menampakkan senyuman secerah matahari, membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah –yang entah karena malu atau kesal meliha tingkah laku Naruto-

"Hn, _doita_. Tolong berhentilah tersenyum konyol seperti itu, bikin aku sebel," Sakura masih membuang muka dengan semburat merah.

Ini sifat yang sangat disukai Naruto. Sakura baik dan perhatian meskipun suka judes dan suka 'menganiaya' dirinya. Ah, Sakura sampai bela-belain bikin bento lagi untuknya, apa jangan-jangan Sakura sebenarnya–

"Eh, Sasuke nggak makan? Nggak ke kantin?" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau begitu, nih, makan bento bersamaku!"

–suka sama Naruto?

JDEEEERR!

Apa? Sakura mengajak Sasuke makan bento bareng Sakura? Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terasa disambar petir, badai, banjir bandang, dan tsunami. Melihat Sakura yang berusaha menyuapi Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin panas.

"UWOOO, SAKURA, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITUUU!"

Sepertinya pemikiran 'Sakura sebenarnya suka sama Naruto' itu sedikit terlalu percaya diri untuk Naruto. _Poor_ Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah SMA Hiyori sudah nampak sepi sejak sore tadi. Di sekolah hanya tinggal segelintir anak yang sudah selesai dengan ekskul mereka, beberapa dari mereka juga sudah pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap, lihat saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.15 p.m.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke sembari mengancingi kancing seragamnya yang belum tertutup benar. Nampak segelintir keringat yang mulai menetes di pelipisnya, wajar saja karena dia sehabis bermain basket.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, "Lama."

"_Gomen, Teme_! Hari ini aku capek sekali! Latian hari ini lebih berat dari biasanya," Naruto menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Ayo pulang! Aku sudah merasa lapaaar!"

"Di otakmu itu isinya apaan sih, yang dipikir hanya makanan saja." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang amat sangat datar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Mereka pun berjalan ke halaman sekolah bersama, namun Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto. Suasananya sepi, hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Di tambah hari makin gelap gedung sekolah terasa sedikit horror.

Sasuke segera menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, sedangkan langkah Naruto terhenti di depan anak tangga. Mulutnya terbuka, "Hey, Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya, agar dapat melihat Naruto yang masih berada di atas tangga.

"Apa kamu...suka sama Sakura?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Suka? Ya, aku suka dia," mendengar itu Naruto ingin ngomel namun Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, "sebagai teman."

"O-oh.. Tapi, aku merasa Sakura menyukaimu, _Teme_!" Naruto mulai menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit kesal.

"Menyukaiku? Tidak. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, _Dobe,_"

"Tapi sikap Sakura terhadapmu itu terasa beda!"

"Apanya yang beda, hah?! Dasar _Baka Dobe._"

Naruto semakin terpancing emosinya, ia menatap Sasuke sambil melangkahi anak tangga dengan kesal, "'Apanya yang beda'? Hah? Sudah jelas-jelas Saku–UWAA!" Kaki Naruto terpeleset dan mulai terjatuh.

"AWAS, _TEMEE!_"

BRUUUUKK!

CHUP!

Naruto pikir dia akan mati atau badannya akan remuk karena jatuh dari tangga, tapi ia rasa badannya tak begitu merasakan sakit. Yang paling ia rasa adalah gigi depan dan bibirnya terasa sakit, ada rasa anyir sedikit, dan sesuatu yang empuk nan basah menempel di bibirnya.

Di saat itu juga ada cahaya _orange _terang dan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyinari mereka. Naruto merasa aneh, rasanya seolah-olah jiwanya dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya dalam waktu sekejab. Setelah itu, Naruto mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

Saat mereka sadar bibir mereka saling menempel, mereka langsung terloncat dan terbangun dari posisi.

"UWAAA! Bi-bibirku yang perawaaan! Ci-ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh seorang lelaki mesum! Huwaa! Ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk Sakura-_chan_! Tidaaak!" jerit Naruto sembari melap bibirnya terus menerus dengan baju seragamnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku juga, _Baka Dobe_. Aku jijik ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh makhluk seper –eh? L-lho.." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ada apa Sa– eh? Siapa kamu?! Kenapa ada diriku di depanku?!" teriak Naruto sambil menuding ke arah makhluk yang menyerupai Naruto.

Sasuke segera menatap langit, melihat bulan yang menampakkan cahaya _orange_ yang tak biasanya muncul. Untuk memastikan perasaannya, ia berlari ke arah kaca jendela diikuti oleh Naruto, dan melihat pantulan mereka masing-masing, "I-ini..."

"Hah! K-kenapa aku menjadi Sasuke?!" jerit Naruto sambil memegang wajah dan rambutnya yang menyerupai Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, "Apa jangan-jangan kita... BERTUKAR JIWA?!"

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N**

Moshi-moshi, Minna-san! Risuki desu! Gimana kabar kalian? Kangennyaaa, udah lama nggak publish Fic xD

Kali ini aku ngeluarin Fic dengan pair NaruSaku! ^^ Kemungkinan ini chapternya dikit, hoho.. Uwoo, ada adegan SasuNaru ciuman! Uwooo! Eits, bukan berarti aku Fujoshi ya, aku pengikut aliran 'Straight'! :p wkwk

Gomen ya aku malah bikin Fic baru, padahal ada beberapa Fic yang belum aku selesein (terutama Stalker dan Ai to Otou-san yang udah ditagihin mulu #sapa yg nagih) ,

Sebenernya Stalker chapter 3 udah aku ketik dari jaman majapahit(?), dan udah mau selese malahan. Cuma karena aku bingung mau aku akhiri gimana ceritanya, jadi nggak aku ketik lagi xD

Kalo buat Ai to Otou-san...ARGH! Plot ceritaku yang udah aku tulis susah payah di buku dan di notes HP dari chap pertama hingga tamat HILANG SEMUA! Ah, aku sedih banget! Ideku lenyap semua! Padahal udah aku catet berbagai adegan dan event di fic ATO T^T Aku nggak bakal nge-Discontined fic ini kok tenang, aku nunggu ide muncul dulu ya *Ups sorry curcol, hehe #digeplak*

Sekali lagi maaf banget kalo Fic yang satu ini jelek, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, dan ancur bin ajaib,

Oh ya mau tanya, Fic ini Genrenya apa yah? Fantasy kah? Aku bingung mau nyantumnya apa T^T Mohon bantuannya ya~

Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)

Boleh minta reviewnya please? X3


End file.
